You Teach Me And I'll Teach You
by Musoka-chan7497
Summary: In the anime, Roronoa Zoro made a deal with Captain Morgan's son. A little girl was kind enough to offer him food. What if she had been an older girl who also managed to get herself wrangled into Luffy's crew? A Zoro x OC story (WARNING: Foul Language, Graphic Violence, and Lemons)
1. Chapter 1 - Enter the Swordsman Zoro!

**Author's Note: Soooooo yeeeeaaah, hey everybody. It's been a while since I posted anything. You can thank school and AP classes for that. BUT IT'S SUMMER! DOBBY IS FREE! *cough cough* Pardon me. Anyways yeah so I started watching the anime One Piece and OMG! I am in LOVE with this anime! And me being the hopeless romantic I am, i always have at least one male in every anime I fangirl over... Yeah I dig Mr. Grumpy-green haired-swordsman! XD I thought the scene of the little girl bringing Zoro some rice balls was so cute! (Literally I cried from the adorableness; and the faggoty spoiled son being an ass to her...) And this got me thinking... what if it were an older female that just so happened to want to be a pirate and melt the cold heart of the stoic samurai? Yeah I know I know, it's just an excuse to fangirl my heart out and write fluff. It's what I do. Actually I would like to MAYBE include a lemon or two in here. I was trying to find some on the internet and I SWEAR TO GOD THEY DON'T EXIST! WHY DOES NO ONE HAVE THE HOTS FOR ZORO? I found maybe 2-3 but they were all INCREDIBLY short One-shots! I want to write a story for Zoro thats a complete plot. So yeah... Theres the lack of logic to this piece of prose. Now, what do you say we get to reading?**

**PS: While I still have your attention, I would like to provide a little pointless info about my OC (if you want to picture her while you read)**

**Name: Mayive (Pronounced May- Eve)**

**Age: 19**

**Looks:-About 5' 10, has a tiny bit of tummy cuz she likes food, but is relatively slender.**

**-Long brown hair with natural highlights usually in a braid with loose bangs**

**-Gray/Blue eyes**

**Now she may seem a little Mary-Sue-ish in the beginning but don't you worry, you get to see PLENTY of her flaws later. OK. NOW I will let you get to the story.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~*~~~\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I cautiously peeked over the stone wall. Good. No marines. I carefully placed the glass bottle on the wall and crawled over it. Grabbing it, I dropped down on the other side. Quickly glancing left and right to reassure myself no marines were there, I ran over to the figure in the center of the enclosure. Roronoa Zoro slumped against the wooden beams he was so cruelly tied to. He wearily gazed up at me, drenched with sweat from the unforgiving heat, from under his bandana.

"Not you again, dammit..." He growled. I had gotten used to his rudeness by now. I held the bottle up before him.

"I brought you water Mr. Zoro."

"Hell, I told you to stop bothering me! I don't need your help!" He said angrily. But as he said this I saw him staring at the water.

"I know you're putting your ego above this but you can't survive a whole month without water!" I hissed back. He huffed in reply and turned his gaze away. I know he could survive with a minimal amount of food but he would never live without water. Those marines would never give him anything except cruel beatings.

I held the bottle up again and he begrudgingly accepted my help. After drinking the whole thing he glared at me. "You really shouldn't be doing this. They'll kill you if you get caught helping me. And I won't take the responsibility for it either!"

"Well then I guess I'll just take my chances." I stated grimly.

"Why the hell do you keep coming back, huh?! Am I that much entertainment for you?!" He spat. I opened my mouth to throw back some witty remark but stopped myself.

"What you did was the most honorable thing I've ever seen. I hold you in the utmost respect,"

**(This is the part where you either remember the little girls flashback or go watch it...actually you should watch it. Cuz One Piece is just that good you can watch it over and over and over and-)**

"And also I know damn well that you're stubborn enough to put yourself in such a hopeless situation... You can't defeat dehydration with willpower alone."

Mr. Zoro seemed to be thinking over my response while studying my face for any signs of mockery. "Still, what makes you so eager to risk your life on my behalf?" He said while looking around for any marines.

"I know you aren't evil; despite those rumors. You fight justly and bravely. No one else on this island would do what you did. You have to live and prove those bastard-marines wrong!" I said defiantly.

Mr. Zoro just smirked and allowed his head to hang. Without looking at me he added, "I'm flattered you see me in such a heroic light. But I would recommend against paying me anymore visits."

I smiled and turned to leave. "I know I bug you, but I can't make any promises." I called over my shoulder and climbed back over the wall.

~~~~~~/**Some Night Later**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \~~~~~~

In order to avoid the marines catching wind of what I was doing, I varied when I went to help Mr. Zoro. I checked the clock in the kitchen. 3:21 am. I put a bottle of water into my backpack, and as a small gift, I added a bottle of rum and piece of fish I had just cooked. I slung the pack onto my shoulder and silently snuck out of the tavern my parents ran.

I climbed over the wall and ran over to Mr. Zoro. His head hung low and his breathing was even and slow; clearly fast asleep.

"Mr. Zoro?" I said quietly as I gently shook his shoulder. He cried out in pain at the touch and his head snapped up.

"AHH! WHA-?!" He startled, rather loudly. I shushed him and placed my hand over his mouth. In the bright moonlight I could see he had been given a black eye and new scrapes, cuts, and bruises everywhere. He growled furiously as I removed my hand.

"What the hell are you doing waking me up like that?!"

"Sorry I didn't realize you were injured there! I brought you water!" I said setting my pack down. He sighed but made no fuss about the assistance this time. I pulled out the fish after he finished.

"I brought this too. It's still hot." Mr. Zoro ate it and seemed grateful, though he didn't voice anything at all. "I also happened to have gotten my hands on something special for you." I said smiling. he had a confused look but he actually smiled as I showed him the bottle of rum.

"You don't know how bad I've craved that..." He said and, with me holding the bottle, quickly rid the bottle of its fermented substance. I laughed lightly.

"I'm sure pretty badly. You have 10 more days left, I know you can show those marines what for!" I said excitedly. Mr. Zoro just nodded. He remained silent as I put everything back into my bag.

"How old are you?" He suddenly asked.

I blushed a bit at the sudden personal question. "Oh, I'm 18..." He seemed to be dissatisfied with my answer but was silent.

"You're pretty independent and outgoing compared to others on this island. Why is it haven't left and started your own life yet?"

His question kinda caught me off guard and I found a sudden interest in the ground as I thought out how to explain my answer.

"I'd really love to journey around the world, it's just...I'm pretty sure it would chew me up and spit me out. I have absolutely no talent in anything useful. My cooking is barely tolerable, I can't fight, and my navigation is not very good either." I said being as honest as I could. "All I can really do is draw but what's the use in that?"

"It's not like people are born with those abilities. You have to train and practice to get any good." Mr. Zoro stated bluntly.

"Yeah, but it helps if you already show some sort of promise." I said with a weak smile. "Well, I'll be back in a couple days." I said as I walked away.

"What?! No! I told you to stop coming back here, damn you!" He growled. I just laughed and climbed back over the wall.

**So yeah that's the first part. I apologize, my chapters are always incredibly short. But anyway I hope you liked it. Please point out any spelling or grammar errors. K. Thanks. Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2 - An Epic Adventure Begins!

**Author's Note: Wow guys! I've never had such a popular 1st chapter! Thank you so much! T^T = Tears of joy. So I'm sorry if things aren't 100% accurate to the original story. But hey, you know what, that's what fanfiction is all about! Although in this chapter I'll be using a lot of lines from the anime, just to follow the original plot a bit better, then it will branch off into my own ideas... Oh God I hope that's legal... DON'T SUE ME FUNIMATION! I LOVE YOUR WORKS OF ANIME! DX Oh and you may (or may not) have noticed I don't put disclaimers in my stories. Dude, everyone knows I own nothing of this anime. End of story.**

**P.S. I will be going on vacation soon so it might be awhile before I update.**

As the day rolled on it got steadily hotter. I checked the thermometer and it read 100 degrees! (**Fahrenheit guys... I have no clue what they use in the One Piece world so thats what I'm going with**.) Poor Mr. Zoro must be dying by now. I hated to risk going in the middle of the day but I knew he would need a drink with this heat. I was working at the bar at the time.  
"Hey mom, can you cover for me? I need to take a break and get a drink." I said sweetly. She smiled and nodded.

"Hurry back though. I've got stuff to take care of as well!" I grabbed a bottle of water and headed out the back, as I always do on my breaks. I walked casually through the crowds and once I passed through the market, ran to the marine base. I had almost reached the wall when I noticed two kids on the wall. '_Shit! Now I have to wait for them to leave!_' I thought angrily but then I heard the older kid with a straw hat say,

"If we untie those ropes he can just walk away!"

Upon which the small pink haired kid replied, "Oh, don't be such an idiot Luffy! There's no telling what a bandit like him will do if you let him go! He might just kill us both!" '_Jeez the kid is a worry wart.'_ He probably believed in all those nasty rumors about Mr. Zoro. The one named Luffy, however didn't seem worried at all.

"Don't worry I'm strong; I can protect us!" This kid had waaaay too much confidence... From over the wall I could hear Mr. Zoro grumble,

"Hey, you two," which made the pink haired one scream._ 'Wow, what a pussy...'_ "You're an eyesore... Get lost."

The panicking kid scooted closer to Luffy and I could hear him loudly yell, "Luffy trust me, there's no chance you'll survive with someone like him on your crew!"

So this older kid wanted to have Roronoa Zoro as his crew member? He must be VERY insane or VERY brave. But that meant they wanted Mr. Zoro free too. Well I guess I could trust them. I climbed up beside them and shushed them, before climbing to the other side. I ran over to Mr. Zoro while the scared kid ranted and raved about me being killed. Mr. Zoro sighed, obviously cranky, and muttered,

"What do you want?" I smiled at him besides his rudeness.

"I brought water, I figured you would be thirsty in this heat."

"You got a death wish kid?! Just scram!" He growled. I opened my mouth to protest about being called a kid but I stopped as he glared at me. "Listen kid, I'm fine! Now stop irritating me and get outta here!"

"But it's 100 degrees!"

"DO NOT MAKE ME KICK YOUR ASS, GIRL!" he yelled. Just then the gate to the enclosure opened and I heard a very effeminate voice say,

"No, no! No one likes a bully!" in a singsong tone. Helmeppo... that stupid spoiled brat... He chuckled while walking closer with his marine escorts. "Roronoa Zoro, you seem to be handling this well. Don't you agree?" Dammit. Now I was sure to get executed!

"You sons of bitches are cruel and unjust!" I said defiantly. If I was going to die, I at least wanted to say what was right! "I was only giving him water to keep him from dying!"

"Too bad, you must have not read the notice that was posted." He said pulling out a piece of paper and reading from it. "Those who assist criminals in any way will be executed! Signed marine Captain Morgan!" He laughed again and smiled deviously. He pointed to the marine behind him, "You, throw this girl out, right now!" The marine hesitated and stared. "I said, throw her over the wall soldier!" Helmeppo said harshly while grabbing the man by his collar. "Now if you won't follow my orders, I'll tell my father."

"Y-yes sir! I'll do it!" The marine said scared out of his wits. He approached me and mumbled an apology then picked me up.

"Unhand me you bastard!" I screamed flailing wildly. But he, being a marine under Captain Morgan, was unfazed and chucked me over the wall. I screamed as I was hurtled toward the wall... right into Luffy and his friend! I smashed into them and we all landed hard on the ground.

"Sorry..." I coughed out as I tried to stand back up. The pink haired guy stood and he looked like he was about to burst into tears.

"I can't believe how wretched a person he is! Are you hurt anywhere?" He asked and I shook my head. "How can that man be so cruel? Luffy?" He turned around but his friend was gone. We sat there, heard some talking (and shouting) between Mr. Zoro and him then Luffy came back over the wall. "Luffy what are you doing?"

"Relax Coby, I was just having a chat with him." Coby seemed still concerned.

"So I heard you want Mr. Zoro on your crew?" I asked Luffy curiously.

"Yeah, what's it to you? Who are you anyway?"

"My name is Mayive."

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy and this is Coby." He said smiling but turned serious. "Why did you risk your life for this Zoro person? He didn't seem too nice of a guy." I looked at the two. They both seemed hungry and looked like they needed a place to stay.

"My family owns a tavern, why don't I tell you over a nice meal? I'll pay for you guys." Luffy's eyes lit up and he grew a humongous smile.

"Alright! Food!" He said running to the down the road to the town. Coby walked up to me and sighed.

"He's obsessed with food. Thanks for the invite." He added with a smile.

"No problem!" I said returning the smile as we chased after Luffy.

After finishing their meal, I began telling them what had happened to put Mr. Zoro in the hands of the marines. They both stared at me in disbelief. Well Luffy not so much, he seemed too focused on being full.

"I see why you're so upset." Coby said sadly. Suddenly there was a loud crashing and banging and I turned to see Helmeppo setting his feet on the centerpiece of fruit on one of our tables.

"I'm hungry," he sneered. "Bring us whatever you've got and keep the check for yourself!" My hands curled into fists of hatred as he laughed his ass off. "And bring me a bottle of your finest moonshine or whatever crap you serve!" Coby had to place a firm hand on my shoulder as he added, "and put some speed to it lady, I don't have all day!" My mother hurriedly poured him some wine and he greedily drank it. Luffy silently stood and began walking towards Helmeppo. "Ahh thats more like it. I'm trying to think of something interesting to do seeing as I'm bored out of my skull here..." This guy got bored of bullying the entire town? Sure didn't seem like it. "I suppose I could execute Zoro! Bwahahaha!" No! He can't kill him! He made a deal that he would spare his life if he lasted the month!

I saw Luffy looking on in horrified shock and then he burst out running and punched Helmeppo square in the mouth! The entire tavern froze in fear.

"You- you just hit me!" Helmeppo cried out on the verge of tears. Coby ran over to Luffy and held onto him to keep him from hitting him again.

"Luffy, no! You can hit him!"

Luffy strained to break free and get in another punch. "This guy is SCUM!" Helmeppo just sat on the floor holding his cheek, blubbering, "You ACTUALLY hit me! I am Captain Morgan's son you know!"

Luffy just scoffed, "Yeah, like I care!"

"You'll care after he executes you for this!"

"Why don't you just be a man and fight?!" Luffy spat. I wish I had Luffy's bravery...

"Luffy just ease off some! Why are you trying to get on the marines bad side?!" Coby yelled panicking.

"I've made up my mind," Luffy said boldly. "Today, Zoro joins my crew!" Helmeppo wasn't paying attention and, after his marine escorts helped him up, ran crying out of the tavern. Luffy picked up his hat and placed it on his head.

"Mayive... stay here, I'll go take care of this Captain Morgan." He said sternly as he walked out the door.

"You might want to do what he says on this one." Coby said as he followed Luffy. I nodded and helped my mom clean up the mess. (**Warning:****possible Mary-Sue sounding part here**) After the fight everyone left our tavern for the day. So I sat in my room trying to read, but I couldn't help but worry. _'What if Luffy, Coby, and Mr. Zoro got themselves killed?'_ I tossed my book aside and rolled over on my bed. _'Oh God what if they_ _were all being executed right now?!_' I shook my head of those thoughts._ 'No, if they have Mr. Zoro, then they would definitely win! H_e's _an amazingly strong fighter! I wish I could be strong like that...'_

I sighed._ 'Why was I so weak? Just sitting behind the lines in safety 'cause I'm too_ _weak to do anything else.'_ I felt helpless. It was a feeling I had never felt before. I didn't like it one bit. Then a crazy, stupid idea popped into my head. _'No way it would work out!'_ But as I thought about it, I came back to what Mr. Zoro had told me the other day. _'Why wasn't I out on my own yet? Finding my place in the world? I would develop skills. Then I would never have this helpless feeling again!'_ I set my mind to it and began to pack my backpack with the things I would need.

As the day wore on people slowly meandered back to our tavern for a drink. I went back to serving the bar when they walked in, Luffy and Coby, carrying Mr. Zoro! Luffy smiled at me and I knew that he must have won! I hurriedly set them up with the best our tavern had to offer and soon a crowd gathered to get a glimpse of the towns ravenous heros. Mr. Zoro seemed to be feeling much better by the third helping of food.

"Whoo! I am STUFFED!" He said happily. "Having not eaten for three weeks, I was ready to gnaw through my boot straps!" We all laughed while Luffy just sneered.

"I can't believe you're finished, lightweight!"

"How the hell can you have a bigger appetite than a guy who hasn't eaten in weeks?" Mr. Zoro growled.

"It just tastes too good I guess." Luffy said with his mouth stuffed."Right Coby?"

"Yeah it's great! Thanks for fixing it for us!" He said turning to my mother, smiling shyly. She smiled back.

"My pleasure! After all you guys did save the town!"

"You guys are amazing!" I said in awe.

"Yeah I know," Luffy said with a goofy grin. "I'll be even more amazing when I'm King of the Pirates and I have the One Piece!" He turned to look at Mr. Zoro. "Oh and the best crew on the seas!" He added.

Mr. Zoro smiled at the complement. "So, how many others have you gathered for your crew besides me?" Luffy took another bite of his food and stared silently at Mr. Zoro. "You told me you were in the middle of gathering together the crew for your ship, and if you're gonna be King of the Pirates, I gotta assume you already have SOME waiting in the rings..."

"Nope," Luffy said chuckling. "Just you."

Mr. Zoro looked at Luffy in disbelief. "Just-" He managed to stutter as he pointed to Luffy then himself.

"Yep, it's just us."

"So you and I are what amounts to an ENTIRE pirate crew?!"

"What's wrong with that? We're a couple of strong guys." Luffy said ignorantly. _'Oh my God, and this kid wants to be King of the Pirates?!'_ Mr. Zoro pressed on incredulously.

"Kay, but please tell me you have a ship!"

"Sure do! It's right there." Luffy said pointing out the window with the food on his fork. Mr. Zoro stood and went to the window. I leaned from where I was and was met with the sight of the most pitiful looking excuse of a ship I had ever seen.

"You're kidding..." Mr. Zoro ground out as he realized what he had seemingly gotten himself into.

"Nope," Luffy said with that childlike ignorance. "But we'll have an enormous one before long! Just you wait and see!" Mr. Zoro burst into laughter as he turned to look at Luffy.

"And how's that?" He asked with a hint of mockery, as if just waiting for some new surprise to come from Luffy's mouth. Luffy didn't seem to be listening anymore, his eyes unfocused as he drifted off into a fantasy world.

"With a great big pirate flag on top..." He added dreamily to his previous sentence as he placed more food into his mouth. "I can't wait!" he said ecstatically. Mr. Zoro sat at the window looking pretty well pissed off with Luffy's lack of realization as to the fact of his pitiful crew and ship.

"I think Luffy was born without that part of the brain that allows the rest of us to plan out what we have to do!" Coby said cautiously to Mr. Zoro.

"I can't believe I got suckered into to having HIM as my captain..." Mr. Zoro growled.

"Hey, we'll have a ton more crew members in no time!" He said happily. I turned to him with a bit of hesitation, based off his answers I may seal my fate.

"Luffy? Where are you and your crew planning on travelling after you leave here?"

"You mean it's not obvious?" He said turning to me. "We're heading straight for the Grand Line!" Coby snorted the orange juice he was drinking and gazed at Luffy in shock.

"No! Have you completely lost your mind?! You have two crew members! There's no way you equipped to handle the Grand Line, Luffy!" He spat out in a panic.

"I've heard about it but I never knew it was such an awful place..." I said hoping to learn more.

"It's worse than you think!" Coby said and proceeded to explain to me more about this Grand Line and it's history.

"I heard stories about it from people passing through." My mom said. "The customers say that no one who's ever entered the Grand Line comes out of that place alive."

"Which is really too bad 'cause that's where the One Piece is said to be and that's exactly where we're going!" Luffy said, still smiling._ 'Did he have no sense of fear?'_

Mr. Zoro just leaned back in his chair and grinned. "I guess we'll have to live with it."

"No!" Coby said jumping off his stool. "You can't agree!"

"What do you care? You're not going with us are you?" Coby seemed taken back by the question.

"No but I still worry. Is it so wrong to care about the two of you?! Luffy and I haven't known each other for years or anything, but I still consider him a friend." He turned to Luffy and asked him quietly, as if afraid of the answer. "Wouldn't you say?" Luffy's grin only widened.

"Of course! We may have to part ways but we'll always be friends!" Coby smiled and seemed lost in his own thoughts.

"When I was just a little kid, I never had any friends; much less anyone who would bother fighting on my behalf. So I always tried my hardest never to fight for anything." He looked back at Luffy and Mr. Zoro with determination in his eyes. "But the two of you have taught me a lesson I could learn on my own, how to live for what I believe in! So I've decided to make my one childhood dream a reality and I'm going to join the marines!"

"Then don't you think you should be a little more concerned with your situation?" Mr. Zoro asked. "I mean you did spend two years in Alvida's pirate ship, even if you were nothing more than her cabin boy." It seemed awful harsh but now that Mr. Zoro mentioned it, it was a reality Coby had to face. "The marine's information gathering is top notch, they'll find out about your time with Alvida and you'll never join."Ok NOW this was getting really harsh. The kid just said it was his childhood dream!

"I... never thought of that..." Coby said in shock. I was about to say something when the door opened and a bunch of Marine's and the Lieutenant walked in .

"Hey, you there." He said addressing Luffy, Mr. Zoro, and Coby. "We heard that you fella's are actually pirates, is this rumor true?" Luffy didn't even hesitate.

"Right, and I just added the first member to my crew. So, pretty much the whole thing just became official."

"We appreciate everything you did to save our town from that horrible tyrant who terrorized us all for so long.; however now that we know that you're pirates, as marine's we cannot sit idly by and watch you go about your business. Therefore, you and your crew will need to leave this town immediately! But out of respect for what you have done, we will not report you to headquarters." The crowd outside burst into an uproar of anger towards the marine's.

Luffy only smiled and stood. "Well, time to go!" He turned to me and my mother, "Thanks for all the food!"

"Hey wait a second! You're leaving already?" Luffy turned his smile to me. Now was my only chance, I would have to come to a decision fast.

"Yeah." And he and Mr. Zoro walked towards the door. Coby stood rooted to where he was standing.

"Aren't you part of the crew as well?" the Lieutenant asked.

"Uh- well I...!" Coby stuttered.

"Hold it!" the Lieutenant said to Luffy and Mr. Zoro. "Is he with you or what?" Luffy turned and grinned.

"What I can tell you is what he's been busy doing up to this point." Coby turned and stared at him in disbelief. "Yeah, there was this fantastically fat pirate-lady, I think her name was Alvida.

"Luffy-!" Coby breathed out in terror.

"She carried around this huge iron club and boy! She was the nastiest looking woman I've ever seen!" He went and stood next to Coby. "For two years this wimpy kid was her own private cabin boy!" Coby screamed and punched Luffy right in the face. Everyone froze as to what would happen next. Coby looked at Luffy, as if shocked with his own actions. Luffy grinned but it had lost its welcoming feeling. His hand curled into a fist and he punched Coby back while saying, "Now that was a dumb move!" and continued punching him, one hit after another! "Bastard!" He shouted.

"Get out of here NOW!" The Lieutenant yelled as Luffy and Coby fought. "We can't have you pirates ripping up this town anymore than you already have! You hear me?!"

"Enough." Mr. Zoro said sternly while grabbing the back of Luffy's shirt. "You made your point, now let him fall to the ground." Poor Coby fell backwards to the floor.

"It's obvious you're not crewmates so stop badgering the poor kid and take your leave of our town this instant!" The Lieutenant threatened. Luffy only smiled and picked up his hat as he walked out.

Coby stood up suddenly. "Sir!" He said addressing the Lieutenant. "Please sir, please you have to let me join the marines! I'll clean and scrub and do any chores you'd like me to!" He bowed. "I'll do anything to become a marine!" Another marine came up.

"Lieutenant," He said. "I can't say I fully trust this kid. I wouldn't be against the idea if there weren't clear cases of certain marines actually being pirate spies! I say, we should conduct a background check first."

"No matter what you say, I am a man who will become a marine!" Coby said defiantly.

"I can't tell you how many of our comrades have been killed by pirates over the years. This is a big step you're taking." The lieutenant said. "Permission to join granted!" Coby smiled with happiness as he saluted.

I saw right through the ruse. Luffy helped out Coby. And in a way, Luffy and Mr. Zoro helped me too. All I had to do was walk through the door they had opened. I turned to my mom as the marines talked amongst themselves.

"Mom, I hate how this is so sudden but-" I began but she cut me off and hugged me.

"I figured you would be wanting to go have an adventure of your own by now." She... Knew?

"But Mom, will you be ok by yourself?"

"I'll be fine. Now go hurry and catch up with them or you'll get left behind." She said planting a kiss on my forehead. I hugged her goodbye and ran to grab my backpack.

"Stay safe! I love you!" She called as I ran out the door. I ran as fast as I could to the harbor. Oh God! I hope they hadn't left yet! But I saw Luffy and Mr. Zoro standing in front if the boat.

"Luffy! Mr. Zoro!" I called out as I got closer. They both turned to look at me puzzled. "Luffy, I know you're looking for crew members with more skill than I have, but I would like to be part of your crew!" Mr. Zoro seemed a little shocked but Luffy merely laughed.

"And just why exactly?"

"I-I'm not really sure. But I know there's nothing for me here! And I know you both are good despite the rumors about pirates! I know what you did for Coby!" I said tightening the grip on my backpack strap. _Would he say no?_

Luffy looked at me as he began to laugh, but it was a happy laugh, not one of rudeness.

"We'll find something for you I'm sure! Of course you can join!"

I stood there in a daze. '_He actually said yes?'_ I snapped out and helped them untie the boat. The marines, Coby, and my mom stood at the dock as we pulled out of the harbor. The marines actually saluted us as we sailed off into the endless ocean.


End file.
